


Demon!Dean and his adventures with devil's traps.

by Destielshipperforlife



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Jokes, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still getting used to being a demon, and Sam and Cas aren't helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon!Dean and his adventures with devil's traps.

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THIS POST : http://ennochian.co.vu/post/86371221106/okay-well-lets-look-on-a-happier-note-in-which 
> 
> Go follow this awesome person:   
> http://ennochian.co.vu/
> 
> This is really short but I thought it was cute. 
> 
> I'm really really sorry if this sucks I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm still getting the hang of it!!!

"Sonofabitch!" Dean huffed as he peeled back the old, worn area rug in the hallway of the bunker, revealing a hastily drawn Devil's Trap. "Seriously? Again?!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air. He tried to step out of the circle, but to his disappointment, remained glued to his spot.  
Ever since Crowley turned him into a demon, life's been hard for the Winchester. Sam took it terribly, trying every conceivable way to get Dean back to normal, even though he really knew nothing would work. Cas had a pretty rough time adjusting as well, but now they all seemed to come to terms with it. They were living with a demon, so they might as well have some fun with it.  
Sam and Cas rounded the corner, both snickering and whispering to each other.  
"Come on, guys." Dean groaned, growing angrier with every passing second. "This is like the tenth time!"  
Sam started to laugh a little harder. "Well it's your fault for falling for it every time!" This pulled a loud laugh from Castiel, who slapped Sam's shoulder.  
"Dammit guys, let me go!" Dean whined, kicking at the invisible wall trapping him.  
"Not unless you do the laundry." Sam teased with a smirk.  
Deans eyes flickered black. "Let. Me. Go." He growled.  
Castiel just laughed harder. "You're not fooling anyone with that scary demon stuff, Dean. Now hop to it." He tossed his filthy trench coat to the hunter. Deans eyes flicked back to their normal green as Sam scraped away a section of the trap with his pocket knife.  
"Sonsofbitches" he mumbled as he stomped toward the laundry room. He heard stifled giggles from behind him as he reached the doorway. Ignoring them, he took a step forward into he room, only to be stopped by another invisible wall. He glanced up, and to his dismay, found another Devil's Trap. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He turned around to find his little brother and his fallen angel rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter. He balled up Cas's trench coat and threw it at his hysterical comrades.  
He suppressed a chuckle himself as he muttered, "You guys are such idiots."


End file.
